1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to endoscopes and, more particularly, to an endoscope with a malleable tip.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,940 discloses an endotracheal tube intubation assist device with a malleable elongated insertion section. U.S. pat. No. 5,199,417 discloses an endoscope with a semi-rigid proximal section and a deflectable distal section.